What Just Happened?
by theyhadadate
Summary: Rachel, Quinn, and Puck thought it'd be a regular trip to NYC. So did Jesse. When they all get pulled into a world of programs, flying discs, and deadly Games, how will they react? St. Berry, Quick, Tron/Yori. HIATUS
1. I Can't Wait!

**Is this a weird idea or what? I need something else to write besides Going Back, so all of a sudden I thought of this. Probably because Dianna sings so much in my other one (Dianna is the main character of my other two Tron stories, and is also named after the actress that plays Quinn.) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Tron nor Glee belong to me, sadly.  
**

_Rachel's POV_

"Finn! We're over!" I stormed away from his fuming angry face. I was tired of it. He kept lying to me! Ever since the incident with Santana, he hid as much as he could from me! I kept on being completely honest with him, and we had given us another chance. But I was hurt again. I stormed off to my locker angrily. I opened it and took a few deep breaths. I couldn't use my voice like that. It had to be rested so I could belt out songs that brought tears to the eyes of cranky people who didn't know an alto from a soprano.

I pulled down my blue argyle sweater vest. Thankfully, it was the last day of school. Tomorrow was summer break. I was going to pamper myself with old movies and some popcorn. I slung my bag over my shoulder. Everyone was saying their last goodbyes. New Directions had had their last meeting yesterday. Quinn and Puck had gotten back together, unsurprisingly. They were always sneaking looks at each other during rehearsals.

I slammed my locker shut and started to walk out. But Finn cut in front of me. I let out an irritated huff of air. "What is it, Finn?"

"Listen, Rachel, I know I haven't been the best boyfriend…"

"Haven't been? I was better off when I was with Jesse!" He grimaced, which made me laugh. "Oh, still jealous of him, aren't you?"

"Rachel! Seriously, just give me another chance!" he pled, trying to use the puppy-dog eyes on me. I tossed my hair and sent him one of the glares I usually reserved for Mr. Schue when he didn't give me the solo.

"I've given you enough chances, Finn. Have a good summer." I flounced off, leaving him staring after me. I felt a hand grab me. "Leave me alone, Finn!"

"It's not Finn," Quinn said to me with a laugh. Quinn and I had gotten to be pretty good friends after Christmas and Finn and I had broken up. She supported me through it pretty well. She also suggested I didn't get back together. I really should've listened to her.

"Hey Quinn!" I hugged her. She still had her Cheerios uniform on, but her hair was down and fell around her face in blonde waves.

"So anyways, Puck and I are going to New York City! My mom said I could bring another friend with me! Want to go?"

_Quinn's POV_

Rachel looked confused for a second. Then her face broke out in one of her huge smiles. "Of course I'll go! As long as it's not a problem with my dads and your mom!" I laughed excitedly.

"Mom said it's fine! Ask your dads! Just let me know tonight, okay? I got to go, Puck's driving me home." I smiled at Rachel, Rachel in her blue sweater vest, white collared shirt, pink skirt, and knee highs.

I bounced off to Puck's old beat up car. He was sitting inside already, engine purring quietly. I slid into the passenger's seat and kissed his cheek. He snickered.

"So, Rachel coming or not?" I laughed at him.

"Maybe. She's going to ask her dads tonight." He smirked.

"They'll probably say yes. They spoil her pretty bad." I laughed.

"Will you take me home already, you dork?" He drove out of the parking lot, me laughing hysterically in the passenger seat.

_Rachel's POV_

I brought it up at dinner. Dad was eating his mashed potatoes and Daddy was eating the string beans when I cleared my throat. "Dad, Daddy, Quinn wants to know if it's okay if I go to New York with her and Noah over the summer."

Dad choked on his potatoes. I patted his back and he cleared his throat. "Well, Rachel… How much would it cost?"

I gave a shy smile. "Quinn's mom is paying for it."

Daddy winced. "Well, I don't know." I pouted.

"Please? It's not like I'm going to do anything except shop a little and watch almost every show!" They looked at each other.

"When do you guys leave?" Daddy asked carefully.

I squealed with joy. "I get to go? Yay!" I smiled wide at Dad and Daddy. "We would leave in a week!" Daddy groaned.

"I hope Mrs. Fabray knows what she's getting into…"

_Quinn's POV_

My phone went off. I grabbed it and checked the caller ID. It was Rachel. I snapped it open and started talking.

"So? So? So? What'd they say? Can you go?" She squealed.

"Yes! I can't wait!"

We kept talking for about an hour, until Rachel said she had to go start her nightly skin procedures. I told Mom.

"Mom, Rachel said she could go." Mom smiled at me happily.

"That's good sweetie! We're meeting them at the airport, right?" I nodded. "Alright. Goodnight sweetie." And up I went to bed.

**Review and rate please! I'm going to continue writing the songs that inspired me in this chapter!**

**Songs: Take A Bow- Rachel, You Keep Me Hanging On- Quinn, Like A Prayer- New Directions, Goodbye- Kristina DeBarge, SING- My Chemical Romance  
**


	2. Off To New York We Go!

**Well, I'm officially crazy for writing this, but it's fun! So I'm going to continue it!**

**Disclaimer: Neither are mine, neither is Facebook or IM.  
**

_Rachel's POV_

I was packing. It was the night before we were leaving for glamorous New York. I pulled out a few cute dresses and packed them in the plain black suitcase. Two weeks in New York meant one full suitcase, one half empty (so I could put all the things I was going to buy in the other half), my nice black purse, and another carry on. I also had my little black clutch in my carry on for when we went to go see a show.

I shoved some of my cuter outfits into my suitcase and closed it. I already was going to buy my facial products there, and I was bringing the straight iron. Quinn said she'd bring the curling iron, so we were okay there. I shoved my comb, a pack of hair ties, and a few stashes of bobby pins in my suitcase. I went on my Facebook after I finished everything.

**Notifications: (1)**

**Finn Hudson **has posted on your wall.

I groaned. He wouldn't give up. Every day there was a new post asking me to come back to him.

**Finn Hudson: **Hey Rach, hope you have a good trip. One more chance?

I sighed and replied to that.

**Rachel Berry: **Thank you for the well wishes, but no. I'm not giving you another chance!

Irritated, I signed off Facebook and went to go clean off my face.

_Quinn's POV_

Late that night, I signed into IM. I didn't really think anyone was on, but there were.

**Cheerio51 has signed in**

**Wheelchairking: Hey Quinn!**

**Stylin78: Hey!**

**Puckzilla has signed in**

**Cheerio51: Puck, shouldn't you be asleep? Our flight is at 9! And hey Artie, Kurt. **

**Puckzilla: And your point is? I can sleep on the flight there. **

**Cheerio51: If you drool on me, I will kill you.**

**Lopez2 and Ducks have signed in.**

**Lopez2: Hey everybody! I'm so tired…**

**Ducks: Hi.**

**Cheerio51: Hey Santana, Brit.**

**Lopez2: Have a good trip, kay? Find some cute guys!**

**Puckzilla: I'm right here.**

**Lopez2: BESIDES Puck.**

**Ducks: I think there's a cow watching me.**

**Lopez2: O.o**

**Cheerio51: O.o**

**Stylin78: Oh Brittany…**

**Wheelchairking: Gotta go… Halo marathon!**

**Wheelchairking has signed out.**

I laughed. My stuff was all packed. Mom called up.

"Quinnie! Goodnight!" I smiled.

"Night Mom!"

_Rachel's POV_

I decided to sign in to IM after I finished my facial routines.

**Berry1 has signed in.**

**Berry1: Hey guys!**

**Cheerio51: Hey Rach!**

**Puckzilla: I'm going to go sleep now. I don't want Quinn killing me for drooling.**

**Puckzilla has signed out. **

**Stylin78: Time I left too, Blaine and I have a date tomorrow.**

**Cheerio51: *whistles* Finally!**

**Berry1: Aw, good for you Kurt!**

**Warbler11 has signed in.**

**Berry1: *falls over laughing***

**Stylin78: HEY BLAINE!**

**Cheerio51: Rach, Santana, Brit, should we leave them alone? ;)**

**Stylin78: SHUT UP!**

**Berry1: I got to go, if I don't have enough sleep I'll have wrinkles!**

**Berry1 has signed off.**

I laughed at my friends. They drove me crazy, but they were also amazing people. I yawned and buried myself in my bed, falling asleep.

_Puck's POV_

I met up with the girls at the airport around 7. Quinn was there with her mom. She looks amazing in a gray cotton dress with a short black jacket on. Rachel was saying goodbye to her two dads. She looked pretty good too, for once not in a preppy outfit. A knee length yellow dress with a cream colored sweater. She walked over to us, lugging her suitcases.

Quinn's mom took us over to check in our bags. Between the four of us, we had Rachel's two suitcases, my duffle bag, Quinn's two suitcases, and her mom's one. Rachel was carrying two bags, Quinn was carrying a bag and a thick sweater, her mom had just a purse, and I just had a jacket.

We sat and waited for a while in the waiting area. Eventually Quinn and Rachel complained that they were going to need coffee, so they went off to the Starbucks in the airport.

I smirked and leaned back. We still had a while to wait.

_Rachel's POV_

I got myself a hot chocolate, while Quinn ordered a hazelnut coffee with extra creamer and non fat milk. I paid for it, insisting that because she was taking me to New York, I got to pay for the drinks. We walked back, drinking the warm liquids.

Another hour and a half passed. We finally boarded. I sat in on of the aisle seats. Quinn was on my right, to her right was Puck, and at the end was Mrs. Fabray.

The plane took off. We were on our way to New York.

**To New York they gooo! :D YAY!**

**Songs: Airplanes- B.O.B. feat Hayley Williams, I Dreamed A Dream- Shelby and Rachel, Hello- Jesse and Rachel, Empire State of Mind- New Directions, Apologize- OneRepublic, Follow the Yellow Brick Road- Wizard of Oz**

**Review pleaseee!  
**


	3. Jesse?

**I'm just going to publish until Mom makes me sleep...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!  
**

_Rachel's POV_

It was our third day in New York. Quinn and Puck were going out on a date and Judy (Mrs. Fabray had asked us to call her that) was going to the Spa, so I had the whole day to myself. I thought I might go out and shop a little bit. I grabbed my purse and started checking to make sure I had everything I needed. Wallet? Check. Phone? Check. Rape whistle? Check. iPod? Check. Headphones? Check.

I went into the closet and tried to figure out what to wear. In the end, I decided on a black dress with white lining and a red hat that I pinned expertly to my curled hair. I pulled on my white knee socks and slipped on my black flats. I grabbed my purse and left the hotel room quietly.

Two hours later, I was carrying three bags. I had found an adorable sweater skirt outfit, and they had my size. It was a nice gray sweater with blue stripes and a matching gray and blue checkered skirt. I could easily slip a nice white collared shirt under it. Then I found the cutest pair of black ballet flats. And just now, I had found something for Quinn. It was a light pink sweater and darker pink dress. I hoped she'd like it.

I was so busy thinking about what I just bought that I ran into somebody. I dropped my shopping bags.

"Oh my God, sorry!" I trilled in my most innocent voice. I was crouching down to pick up my bags.

"Rachel?" It was a voice I'd once hoped to never hear again. I stood up with bags and looked.

"Jesse?"

_Jesse's POV_

Rachel Berry was in New York? What was she doing here? She fidgeted a little.

"It's good to see you Rachel. What are you doing in New York?"

The right side of her mouth twitched. "I'm here on break with Quinn, Puck, and her mom. And you?"

"Just on break. Decided to come out here and scout out the shows." I smiled at her. "Want to go get some coffee?" She looked away. "You're still mad at me, aren't you." Rachel nodded.

"Just a little. I forgave you, mostly. And coffee sounds good." She smiled at me. I felt a sharp pang in my chest and my hand flew to the area. Her eyes widened. "You okay Jesse?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I took two of the shopping bags from her hands and started to walk. She kept pace with me. We caught up. "So, how are you and Finn?" Rachel tensed. I noticed that. "Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head dolefully. "No. He had had sex with Santana when you and I were still together and he didn't tell me. Then, when I gave us another chance, he kept lying to me. So I broke up with him." We sat down at a table in a warm little coffee house.

"Well, then, he doesn't deserve you, Rachel. You deserve someone who will be completely honest with you, while supporting and keeping up with you performance wise." She smirked over her coffee.

"So because of the first criteria, both you and Finn are no gos." She giggled. I didn't think about that.

"Hey! I only did it because your mom said to." She laughed.

"I was joking Jesse!" I laughed.

_Rachel's POV_

Jesse walked me back to the hotel. "How much longer will you four be in town?" I smiled.

"Till Sunday after next." I tilted my head. "Why?"

He smiled at me. "What're you doing tomorrow?"

"Um, nothing really. Judy and Quinn are going to go out for a mother daughter day and I think Puck is going to sleep. I was going to go see a show, maybe." He swept his arm in front of him like he was taking a bow.

"May I have the pleasure of accompanying you to the show?" I giggled and nodded. "I'll pick you up at ten. See you." He started to leave, then ran back and kissed me.

I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then we both pulled away. "I'm so sorry Rachel. I don't know what I was thinking." I smiled gently.

"Did I say that I didn't mind?" I laughed, grabbed my bags, and walked away. He called after me.

"Do you still want to go tomorrow?" I turned back and shot him a sweet smile.

"Of course! It'll be dark in the theater." Jesse turned dark red. I waved and got in the elevator, blowing him a kiss as the door closed.

_Quinn's POV_

Rachel walked in, three bags in her hand and her face tomato red. I smirked at her as she put the bags down. Puck was lying down on the couch.

"What happened to you?" Puck and I said simultaneously. She looked up and, if it was possible, her face got redder.

"I… I ran into Jesse today." I frowned.

"Jesse, the one that egged you?"

She nodded. "We're going to go watch a show tomorrow." Puck whistled. I smacked his arm. "Don't worry, I'll be okay." She smiled widely.

I sighed. "Am I allowed to say 'I told you so' if this ends badly?" She nodded. "Good."

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Songs: Hello- Jesse and Rachel  
**


	4. Let's Go

**... Here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, neither of them.  
**

_Quinn's POV_

So, Rachel and Jesse were back together in the span of, oh, three days. I was happy for her, but I was worried. I didn't want her to get hurt again. But Jesse invited us all out to dinner, however Mom got food poisoning from a bowl of cereal, so it was just the four of us. Apparently, it was a very fancy restaurant. Rachel and I spent two hours in the bathroom doing our hair. Rachel did my hair like I had it at Burt and Carol's wedding. I smiled. She asked me to do her, so I just did loose curls in them. I pinned up the sides so it was out of her face too. She smiled.

I pulled out the one nice dress I had brought with me. It was a deep red, to my knees. It had a white ribbon in the center. I tied the ribbon evenly and made sure I looked okay. Rachel had disappeared into the closet to change. The door opened. I gasped.

Rachel looked amazing. She was in a teal blue dress that looked like silk maybe. It fell to her mid calf. She had a pretty black jacket on. She smiled shyly. I pulled her over to the mirror. I handed her my makeup bag.

"Do my makeup?"

_Rachel's POV_

I took the bag from Quinn and sat her down. Twenty minutes later, I was done. Light blush, some powder, a light dusting of silver eye shadow, and some eyeliner. I handed her the pale pink lip-gloss. She smiled.

"Thanks Rach! Let me do yours." I sat down and closed my eyes. Thirty minutes later, she stopped. "There!" she proclaimed loudly. I looked at myself. She lap put a light dusting of powder, and some blush. There was a teal silver eye shadow combo. I smiled. I heard a knock on the door. I slipped on my black flats while Quinn put on white ones. We grabbed our clutches and sprinted out. Jesse was waiting for us. Noah dressed in a nice button down and slacks. But Jesse looked amazing.

I smiled nervously. He took me by the arm, Quinn and Noah following us.

_Quinn's POV_

"Ack, I'm so stuffed!" Rachel complained. We were walking back to the hotel. We were all going to go change and then go out for a night walk. We all went off to our rooms. Rachel and I were sitting there wiping our makeup off. We pulled the bobby pins out of our hair. I left my hair down, but Rachel put it in a low ponytail.

I pulled on a pair of leggings, a white t shirt, and a black sweater. I slipped on my sneakers. Rachel walked out in leggings and a black tunic shirt with a white tank top underneath. She had on some plain black sneakers. Jesse was waiting with Puck in the living room.

Jesse smiled at Rachel. "I'm assuming you guys want to rest a little a digest?" We both nodded.

"I haven't felt this fat since Beth," I muttered.

_Rachel's POV_

So, since all four of us had our laptops, we all went online. I didn't bother checking Facebook, I was too lazy.

**Berry 1 has signed in.**

**Cheerio51 has signed in.**

**Puckzilla has signed in.**

**Star111 has signed in.**

**Gothrules3: Hey guys! How's New York?**

**Berry1: Fattening.**

**Gothrules3: ?**

**Puckzilla: Me, Quinn, Rach, and Jesse went out to dinner. Even I feel fat.**

**Divajones88: Jesse?**

**Star111: What?**

**Berry1: xD**

**Cheerio51: Nice name Jesse.**

**Star111: Wow, you type it, but you won't say it to my face!**

**Cheerio51: I'm sitting across the table from you. Don't complain. **

**Divajones88: Rachel, are you and Jesse…**

**Berry1: Yes.**

**Stylin78 has signed in.**

**Berry1: Greetings from New York!**

**Stylin78: Hey!**

**Divajones88: Kurt! PM me!**

**Stylin78: ….Okay.**

**Berry1: *dies***

**Puckzilla: O.o**

**Gothrules3: Good for you two. Congrats!**

**Star111: Thanks.**

**Berry1: Thanks.**

**Stylin78: YOU TWO ARE BACK TOGETHER?**

**Berry1: -_-**

**Star111: …**

**Star111 has signed out.**

**Berry1 has signed out.**

**Cheerio51: You should see the two of them, they look so pissed!**

**Puckzilla has signed out. **

**Berry1 has signed in.**

**Star111 has signed in.**

**Sharkfinn5 has signed in.**

**Berry1: Oh no…**

**Sharkfinn5: Hey guys.**

**Berry1: -runs away-**

**Cheerio51: ROFL!**

**Star111: O.o**

**Stylin78: Sooo, Rachel! SPILL THE DETAILS GIRL!**

**Divajones88: I want to know!**

**Gothrules3: Me too!**

**Berry1: -dies in a hole-**

**Star111: …**

**Sharkfinn5: What's going on?**

**Cheerio51: I don't want to see this….**

**Cheerio51 has signed out.**

**Sharkfinn5: What's going on?**

**Stylin78: St. Berry lives again!**

**Sharkfinn5: WHAT?**

**Star111: Calm down Finn. Rachel and I are together.**

**Sharkfinn5: RACHEL!**

**Berry1: -dies in a hole again- Yes, Jesse and I are back together!**

**Sharkfinn5: But I thought you were going to give me a second chance.**

**Berry1: I told you no. Jesse, let's go.**

**Star111: Kay. See you guys.**

**Berry1 has signed out. **

**Star111 has signed out.**

I groaned angrily. I had told Finn time and time again we were over. Jesse kissed my cheek.

"Let's go." We all got up and left.

**I'm not getting readers... Oh well I want to write. **

**Songs: Airplanes Pt 2- B.O.B. Feat Hayley Williams and Eminem  
**


	5. A Flash Of Light

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

_Rachel's POV_

I yawned tiredly. It was six in the morning. Puck was crashed out on the couch, Quinn next to him. I signed on to IM, because I was totally bored. We were going to go out to the park today. But it was cloudy yesterday, so we were hoping it didn't rain.

**Berry1 has signed in.**

**78evans: Hey Rachel!**

**Berry1: Hey Sam! How's Florida?**

**78evans: Really hot. **

**Warbler11 has signed in.**

**Warbler11: Hey guys!**

**78evans: Hey Blaine!**

**Berry1: Hey!**

**Star111 has signed in.**

**Berry1: Hey Jesse!**

**Star111: *yawn***

**Warbler11: Why are you so tired? *looks at Rachel***

**Berry1: O.o**

**Star111: No, not that, Blaine.**

**Warbler11: Just checking.**

**Sharkfinn5 has signed in.**

**Star111: Although we were making out on the Empire State Building…**

**Berry1: *smacks Jesse***

**Sharkfinn5: ….**

**Berry1: Oh. Hi Finn.**

**Sharkfinn5 has signed out. **

**Berry1: *sigh***

**Star111: It's okay Rachel. Should I come by now?**

**Berry1: Eh, Quinn and Noah are out cold.**

**Star111: Meet me in my room?**

**Warbler11: *whistles***

**78evans: *catcalls* **

**Berry1: Be down in ten.**

**78evans: GET SOME!**

**Star111: O.O**

**Berry1: O.o**

**Warbler11: ….**

**78evans has signed out.**

**Warbler11: You two go make out. See ya!**

**Berry1 has signed out.**

**Star111 has signed out. **

I pulled on a white cotton t shirt and a black vest, and some dark blue jeans. I looked in the mirror. I started laughing. It looked like the outfit we wore when we performed Toxic! I thought about it, and then I pulled my long brown hair into a slick ponytail. I grabbed a black hat and put it on, then slipped on a pair of black flats. I wrote a quick note to Quinn and the others, grabbed my purse, and left.

Jesse was wearing a plain blue shirt and jeans. He smiled when he saw me.

"Well, well, well who is this?" I laughed and nudged him.

"Dork." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Let's go get breakfast!" We walked out of the hotel. It was dark outside. Jesse wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He led us into the park and sat us down on a bench. He pulled two croissants out of his pocket and handed one to me. I nibbled at it happily and leaned on Jesse's shoulder.

_Quinn's POV_

"Puck! Come on!" He jogged over. "I found them." I pointed to a bench where Jesse and Rachel were snuggling. "Should we leave them alone?" Puck laughed and led me over to a bench.

"Why don't we make out?" I blushed and started to kiss him. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Busy much?" Rachel and Jesse were smiling down at us.

"Yes," Puck said then pulled me in for another kiss. I felt a drop of water land on my face. Then another. And another.

I looked up. It had started to pour. None of us had an umbrella, or any cash for that matter.

Rachel screamed. It had become hail. We wouldn't have gotten back to the hotel. Jesse grabbed Rachel's hand and started to run. Puck and I ran, on their heels.

We were getting pelted by hail. It hurt. Jesse pointed. There was an arcade up ahead. We were in a dirty part of New York. Somehow we had gotten lost.

"To the arcade!" Rachel cried as we made a mad dash. We all ducked under. Jesse tugged on the door and it slid open. We all filed inside. It looked deserted.

"Lights anybody?" Jesse flicked on the lights and the machines whirled to life. Rachel's face lit up and she ran to Pac man. I smirked. Jesse walked over to join her. I looked around. I didn't really recognize any of the games in here.

_Rachel's POV_

I yelled in frustration. The game wouldn't work. Puck was wandering around. He leaned on a machine in the front of the arcade. I heard a low grinding noise and Puck curse. Jesse and I looked at him. He was sitting on the floor, the machine moved to the side. There was a door behind it! I looked at Jesse and walked up to the door. I pushed on it lightly and it gave way. I smiled at Quinn.

"Wanna go look?" She shrugged and clambered in after me. The two boys followed us. It was dark and damp inside. There was a flight of stairs, and another door. It was unlocked. I pushed that door open and walked in. It was cobwebbed. Quinn and I looked around. Puck was right behind us. Jesse was examining the table.

"Look at this…" The three of us walked over and looked.

"What is that?" He shrugged and leaned on the table. I heard a soft beep. "Jesse, what was that?"

"I don't know!" he cried out.

There was a flash of bright white blue light.

**Songs: No Good Deed- Wicked, It Ends Tonight- All American Rejects, Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)- Eurythmics**


	6. Life Or Death

**Chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry world. I only own Lucindre.  
**

_Rachel's POV_

Of course, I land on my face. Jesse is next to me, groaning in pain. Quinn and Puck are face down on the floor next to us. I groaned quietly, my arm numb now. My hat had disappeared, strangely. I looked around curiously. Something seemed… off. Something's wrong. I clambered to my feet quickly. Jesse stood up and looked at me. "What is it Rachel?" He looked around nervously. Despite him being two years older, he looked more terrified than I felt. His blue eyes flicked around, almost as if there was a fly that was bothering him.

"It just… feels wrong." Quinn looked up at me and nodded. Her honey blonde hair bobbed up and down.

"It does." Jesse and Puck nodded. We were all on our feet. This didn't feel right. Quinn tucked her hair behind her ear; a sign that she was nervous. I had seen her do it dozens of times since I met her. I walked over to the door we had come in through and pushed on it lightly. It opened without a squeak. I looked nervously at Jesse. He shrugged. I grabbed for his hand. He squeezed it tightly and pulled me toward him.

"Maybe we should leave. I don't hear the hail anymore." The others agreed with me. I edged out of the room slowly and headed back into the main arcade.

Hm. Weird. All the machines were on, as I last recalled…

_Jesse's POV_

Rachel looked confused, and for the record, so was I. Unless someone was in here while we were underground, then the machines must've turned off by themselves. Which I know was impossible. Rachel grabbed my hand. She was shaking. I rubbed her arms and tried to calm her down. I had never seen Rachel this nervous. Not at Regionals, not when she had to free wing Sectionals. Never had I seen her looked this bad.

We walked outside and gasped. This wasn't right…

_Quinn's POV_

I put my hand to my mouth in surprise. Where were we? This wasn't New York. We were somewhere completely different. The light here was strange, almost as if we were in a giant glow in the dark playhouse. Except a playhouse that towering skyscrapers. And no moon or stars. Lines of bright light ran through the city. Rachel whimpered pitifully. I clung tighter to Puck's arm. He was trembling just as bad as the rest of us. We walked out slowly into the street. It was quiet. Almost too quiet. The boys let go of us and walked ahead a little. Rachel and I stood a little behind. She was quaking. "It's okay Rachel," I said, trying to calm her down.

"It's not that..." She was cut off by the sound of blades whirling. We both looked up. Some kind of thing was about to land right next to Puck and Jesse. I screamed. My eyes widened in fear.  
"Puck!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Jesse!" Rachel yelled at the same time. Both of them turned and looked at us. They saw the whatever-it-was descending and tried to run back to us. Jesse cried out as he almost fell. The floor had started to sink and strand the two on an island-type thing. Jesse looked directly at Rachel.

"Run," he mouthed.

_Jesse's POV_

Rachel looked at me. Took a step forward. I shook my head at her, trying to tell her to run, that Puck and I will be okay. Quinn grabbed her arm and tugged on it. Rachel wiped at her eyes. She wouldn't move. Quinn kept pulling on her arm. Rachel's head drooped down. Her dark brown hair obscured her face, her beautiful face. Then she made eye contact with me one more time. Grabbed Quinn's hands. And ran away. I put my head down sadly. Then looked up, then back down.

I sighed and turned to Puck. "This could get interesting."

_Rachel's POV_

Tears clouded my eyes. Quinn pulled on my arm again. Her hazel eyes were swimming with tears. "We have to go," she choked out. "Jesse said to run." I nodded and my head drooped down. Quinn and I grabbed hands, and we ran. I heard the sound of blades chopping the air and I pushed myself, faster, harder, quicker than ever. I was afraid that if we slowed down, we'd end up taken like Puck and Jesse, poor Jesse. My heart broke.

I pulled the two of us into an alley and panted. I was completely out of breath. Quinn was still crying. I put my arms around her and hugged her tight. Quinn sobbed hysterically.

"Where do you think they took them?" Quinn wiped her eyes sadly and looked up at me.

"I can answer that." Someone stepped out of the darkness in the back of the alley. I looked carefully. It was a girl. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and very pale skin. The glowing lines on her black outfit were pure white.

I gulped. "Who are you? What do you want?" My voice trembled, which made me know that I truly was scared. Last time my voice had trembled like this, I was telling Jesse to crack a dead baby chick egg on my forehead after Vocal Adrenaline had egged me in the McKinley parking lot. The girl looked at me curiously.

"My name is Lucindre. Luce or Dre for short. I saw your friends get taken. The guards are taking them to the Games." I frowned at her. What was she saying to us?

"Games? Which means… what?" She frowned at us.

"You know... The Games. Most likely the Disc Arena." Quinn shook her head confusedly.

"We have no idea what you're talking about! One second we're hiding from hail in the arcade, the next second we're hiding in an alleyway, our boyfriends taken somewhere!" Quinn sounded like the head Cheerio again.

Lucindre frowned. Then a look of realization came upon her face. Almost like in Wicked, when Glinda realizes Elphaba is going to die and they sing For Good. Except there's no show choir here. Her voice came out small. "You mean… You must be Users." I frowned. My hair had fallen out of the slick ponytail from earlier. It was flying everywhere.

"Pardon moi?" I frowned. What was a User?

"You aren't a Basic. Or an ISO. You're from the real world." I nodded.

"Where else would we be from?" Lucindre bit her lip and made a slight motion with her head.

"Come with me." She looked around warily. "We'll get you suited up and we'll stage a jailbreak for your friends." I looked at Quinn carefully. She caught my eye. She had the same look in her eyes that I had seen when she had become head Cheerio again. The determination and stubbornness to prove she could do this. I nodded at Lucindre.

"Let's go then."

_Jesse's POV_

I hoped to God Rachel had gotten away safely. Puck and I were standing next to each other. I couldn't look down though; the floor was transparent. Puck looked over at me.

"Where do you think we're going?" he asked quietly. I shrugged. "I hope Rachel and Quinn got away."

"My thoughts exactly." I was hoping maybe someone had found them, and was going to help them out. The darn vehicle landed and another of those guard guys started to come up to us. He stopped in front of me. I decided to speak up. "Hey, I know this might be something you hear a lot, but this is all a mistake. Really." The guy ignored me and said one word.

"Games." I frowned. Games? What is this? "Games." Puck had gotten the same pronouncement. He grimaced over at me as we got man-handled by the other guards and dragged over to separate platforms. I saw another guy who had been told to go to the Games. He screamed and broke away from the guards.

"Derez me! Derez me! I will not go!" I heard him scream. I frowned. Derez? Then the guy jumped into a hole with swiveling blades. The man was dashed to little pieces. That wasn't…. That wasn't normal.

Where were we?

_Quinn's POV_

Lucindre led us to a barrack on the edge of the town. I could see the rocks rising up from the ground outside of this city. She had explained to us that we were in something called the Grid. In here, there were programs. Rachel and I were slightly scared.

Lucindre kept talking while she helped suit us up. I had to admit, the outfits totally made me feel confident about myself. I guess all those laps before Cheerios practice paid off. I had glowing white lines on my suit. Rachel had brilliant blue glowing lines on hers.

Rachel had pulled her dark brown hair back into a high ponytail. I started to laugh. She frowned. "What?"

I smirked. "You look like a Cheerio, with your hair like that." Her eyes widened, but she shrugged. I pulled my hair back myself. Lucindre pulled out a hexagonal glowing thing, and it expanded into a map. She pointed at several areas and planned something out. She smiled at us.

"I hope you two know how to drive." I looked at Rachel and nodded. She smiled at me.

_Jesse's POV_

The door opened in front of me. A pool of light flooded in. I walked forward through the door. I ended up in a glass box. I could see other differently colored people in the other boxes. We were in some kind of circle. I couldn't see Puck though. The circle of cells rose up and I heard the roar of applause. My box moved and paired up with another's. They were in a black and purple suit, in comparison to me in green.

I frowned. What was I supposed to do? The other person reached behind them and pulled off the disk on their back. I had one on too. The other person dropped into a fighting stance. That's when it hit me.

I needed to fight. I pulled my own disk off of my back. The other guy in purple flicked the disk at me. I hit the deck to dodge it. I saw Purple catch his disk again and prepare to strike again. I clambered to my feet, faster than when Shelby used to yell at me for taking a break, and threw my disk directly at Purple's head.

I hated the thought of maybe hurting someone. But Purple deflected the disk and I caught it. I dodged faster and faster. Finally I got fed up with this and just threw my disk against the wall. It rebounded and went… Wait. It went through Purple and he fell apart into little cubes. I gasped, catching my disk.

This was a game of life or death.

**Sooo... review! Thanks to the few who did! 3 **

**Song: Derezzed- Daft Punk**

**Review. Please. Or I'll send Lucindre after you with a Taser. xD  
**


	7. Are You Going To Help Me?

**Disclaimer: Neither are mine, sadly...**

_Jesse's POV_

I ended up in the last round. The competitor was in orange. I tightened my grip on my disk. I flicked my disk at his stomach. He flipped and dodged the shot. I turned and caught the disk behind my back. I ducked quickly as the disk flew over my head. I kept on fighting. But within minutes I was pinned to the floor. My eyes widened. I closed my eyes and whispered silently.

"I'm so sorry Rachel…" Then I heard the roar of the crowd stop. My eyes snapped open. The disk hovered over my head. I trembled slightly. Then a booming voice spread through the arena.

"Identify yourself." I frowned. And then shouted.

"My name is Jesse St. James!" I was pulled to my feet and dragged away.

_Rachel's POV_

Lucindre looked at me quietly, almost hungrily. It made me uncomfortable. So when Quinn went in the other room to check on something, I walked up to her and placed my hands on my hips.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I used my 'Mr.-Schuester-why-didn't-I-get-the-solo' voice.

She sighed quietly. "Rachel… don't ask me that." I frowned.

"Tell. Me." I made my voice stern and clipped. Thank God for my vocal lessons.

She looked like she was conflicted, then she groaned softly. "Wait here." Lucindre got up and grabbed something from the shelf behind her. She sat back down with it in her hand. It looked like another of the identity disks that we all had on. I tilted my head to the side.

"What's that?" She looked nervous.

"Just let me explain." And explain she did.

_Puck's POV_

I was standing, guards hanging on to me. The door behind me opened and Jesse was dragged in. He looked like he'd been through a few fights. He nodded to me.

The guards dragged us through another door. There was a person in a long black cloak standing in front. They turned around and walked towards us. It was a man, that I could tell. Brown hair. He smiled at us, which somehow made me pretty uneasy. Oh yeah huh. There were GUARDS on either side of us.

"Welcome." He spread his arms out. "I'm Clu." I nodded. What kind of name was that? "What business do you have in the Grid?"

"The Grid?" I frowned.

Then Clu's expression changed. It was a look of smugness. I didn't like that. I heard one word uttered under his breath. He smiled mirthfully at us. He waved a hand and the guards started to drag us away.

_Rachel's POV_

"Let me get this straight. If this… Clu guy got a hold of this disk, our world is screwed?" Lucindre nodded. "And you want us to protect it? Are you nuts?" She shrugged and nodded.

"I've had many people tell me I am, and for the record, they're probably right." Why wasn't I surprised? Quinn was pacing the room. "I mean, it's not like… Just for a little bit. I'll help you get your friends back and get you to the portal before it closes." Quinn paused.

"What do you mean, before it closes?" Lucindre nervously smiled.

"Well, you only have about twelve hours in Grid time before it closes." I jumped to my feet.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier? We've been here an hour already!" I started to panic. What if we didn't get home? What would everyone think? I mean, I had a few thoughts of what rumors would swirl around. There's always the eloping rumor, kidnapping, rape, running away, etc.

"Well, the quicker you help me, the quicker you get home and act like this never happened!" Lucindre was fuming now. "So are you going to help me or not?"

_Quinn's POV_

I shuddered. Lucindre had figured out a way to teach us everything without actually training us. Rachel was in the barracks, having her turn. I was next. I heard Rachel cry out in pain. Clenching my fists, I resisted the urge to run in and stop whatever was hurting her.

Rachel peeked her head out of the door. She looked slightly like she was still in pain. "Your turn." Her voice didn't sound like the Rachel I knew, the Rachel that would have a fit if anyone else got the solo, the Rachel that would tell everyone why she was better. This was like the defeated Rachel, the Rachel who had been cheated on and duped and tricked and hurt.

I held my head high and walked in. Rachel shut the door behind me. Lucindre was standing with her back to me. "Sit down, Quinn." I sat. She turned and walked over to me.

_Jesse's POV_

Puck and I sat in the cell room together. He was humming to himself quietly. I was thinking. I wondered what had happened to Rachel and Quinn. I saw them run. They must have gotten away. I hadn't seen them dragged in here.

"What do you think we're in for next?" Puck looked at me, voice flat.

"Honestly, Puck, I have no idea. At all." I crossed my arms and turned away. He sighed behind me. I heard the door whiz open. I turned back around. Four guards were standing there. "Oh look, I think we have an answer," I quipped sarcastically as we were dragged out of the cell.

**Oh, crappy chappie. **

**Songs: End of Line, Derezzed, The Game Has Changed, Disk Wars- All from the Tron Legacy Soundtrack, SING- My Chemical Romance, Whispering- Spring Awakening**

**If you read, review! Pretty please?  
**


	8. Alone

**Yay, 75 visitors! Sorry, I ish kinda depressed. My family won't let me go see Tron again, so I'm a little poopoofaced. **

**Disclaimer: None are mine.  
**

_Rachel's POV_

I twirled the black baton around and around in my hand as I listened to Lucindre cover the final details. Ever since the download, I had felt a lot better. Much better than I had ever felt in my life, really. Lucindre closed the hologram. She and Quinn were going to blast into the Arena in Light Runners and grab the boys, while I zoomed in on a Light Cycle and caused a distraction so the others could get out. Quinn had that look on her face, the one she had on whenever she was head Cheerio. Lucindre grabbed two batons and handed one to Quinn.

"Just in case. Since you already have one, and I'm assuming your friends will have one each as well, this is in case we don't get out." Quinn nodded, honey blond hair bobbing up and down. "Let's go. Quicker we get in, quicker we get out. Got it?" We stalked outside. It wasn't cold. It wasn't warm. I saw Quinn slide into the driver's seat of her Runner. I hoped the boys would trust the two. Quinn and Lucindre took off, and I twirled my baton. I started to run. I squeezed the baton, and within seconds, I found myself encased in a sleek silver Cycle. I took off, catching up to Lucindre and Quinn in a matter of seconds.

I could see it up ahead. The Arena, ablaze with lights and sound rising up like bubbles in a boiling pot. I heard Quinn sigh. I looked over at her.

"Such a bright place for things so dark." I nodded. "It's ironic."

"It is, it is. You lose a lot in there." Lucindre's voice was bitter. I wondered if she had lost someone in there. I wasn't going to ask though.

We drove towards the deadly Arena in silence.

_Jesse's POV_

We were in another arena, except I could see that it had ramps. Puck looked around. He seemed pretty nervous. Clu and a few of his group were standing across from us. Puck and I were handed silvery batons. Puck waved it around like a sword. Clu smirked.

"You don't use it like that, User." He smirked at us.

Puck looked ready to slug him. Suddenly, Clu and his group started running. They had their batons out, and in a few seconds they had been encased in something that seemed to be like a motorcycle. Three other programs rose up next to us. They looked at us and ran, getting into their vehicles. I shrugged and looked at Puck.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled as I ran forward and squeezed the baton. I was encased in the cycle within seconds. I saw Puck head down on of the ramps. One of Clu's men pulled up next to one of the other programs on our team and cut in front. The program blew into pieces. I gasped. Those walls of light were deadly too.

Two programs closed in on me. My eyes widened. Aha! There. A ramp. I swerved down it, causing the two programs on top to crash into each other. I saw Puck force another program into the wall.

I realized it was only Clu and one of his men against Puck and me.

"We have to work together!" I curved towards Puck.

"Got it!" We went down a ramp.

_Rachel's POV_

We raced along the outskirts of the Grid in silence after. I was quiet, not just because no one was talking, but because I was thinking. I was worried to death about Jesse. I hoped he was okay. Honestly, I didn't know if he was a good fighter or not. The most violence I had EVER seen out of him was when he egged me on the head last year.

I sighed. The silence was unnerving. I didn't know if this was going to work or not. But for all of our sakes, I had to hope it did. I heard Quinn take a heaving deep breath.

"You okay Quinn?" A note of concern crept into my voice.

"I'm fine. Just worried, as usual." Her voice was quivery.

"Well, we'll be fine. We'll get them both out and we'll be back in New York in no time." Quinn sighed breathily.

"Yup. No time." I worried, but I had no time to think about it. We were closing in fast on the Arena, the Arena with its bright lights and loud cheering.

"Here we go," I muttered to myself as Lucindre fired a missile at the silvery wall of the death trap in front of us.

_Jesse's POV_

Puck cut in front of the guard, and with a slightly muffled scream, dissolved. I cheered quietly. But we still had Clu chasing after us.

"We need to split up, Puck!" He nodded and swerved off to the left. I went up the ramp and swerved. I heard a muffled boom and the wall of the arena exploded in a burst of shards. I heard Puck yelp. He was right near it and his cycle disappeared. I drove over to him, hoping Clu wouldn't get towards them. Another of the cycles followed two car-looking vehicles in.

The cycle fell apart in a shattering of cubes. The top of the two cars popped open. Two people stepped out, disks in hand. One of the people's helmets retracted back. I gasped. Quinn.

"Jesse! Puck! Get in!" I looked at the other person. They weren't standing like my Rachel did. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Just get in! We'll explain later." Puck jumped in with Quinn and I jumped in the other. The other person turned their head towards me. I frowned.

The driver was waiting in the car. Their helmet had been removed. It was a girl. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun, brown eyes concentrated on the screen in front of her. She looked over at me, then nodded to the other person. Wait. If this woman was here, and Quinn was in the other car…

The person standing alone was Rachel.

**Yay for dramaticness!**

**Songs: Oh, the entire Tron soundtrack. I'm too lazy to list. :P**

**REVIEW!  
**


	9. Grenade

**This is such a terrible chappie... D: I'm trying my best people!**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot, Lucindre, and Serlene are mine, sadly. Because if I owned Tron, I would have figured out how the technology actually worked and I'd be in the Grid right now, derezzing some suckers. *sigh*  
**

_Rachel's POV_

Guards started to pour out from hidden doors all over. I smiled ruthlessly. This was going to be an interesting fight.

I held my disk loosely in my right hand, twisting it round and round. The first guard to approach me, I swung at. My disk cut through his head and he derezzed immediately. I laughed. This was fun. I heard Lucindre yell into the speaker.

"Get outta there! Shake them off and go!" I smiled sweetly at the guards.

"Hate to end the party, but I got places to go!" I yelled as I ran, squeezing the baton in my left hand and landing in my Light Cycle. I zoomed off into the hole the others had created. I caught up to the others. Quinn was driving like mad, swerving and avoiding everything. Lucindre was driving back to base. I pulled a couple bombs out of my pocket. Hitting the button, I tossed the bombs over my shoulder.

They went off with a resounding boom. I laughed as I heard the guards derez.

_Jesse's POV_

Lucindre drove us off the Grid quickly, Quinn's vehicle and Rachel behind us. We skidded to a stop outside a cave. Lucindre drove us inside slowly. The door shut as soon as Rachel was in. Quinn and Puck hugged each other as soon as they got out of the car. Rachel's cycle dissolved away and she was standing there, helmet still over her head.

Quietly, it retracted. Rachel stood, hair slightly messy. I smiled at her. She looked at me with a wide smile. This was my Rachel. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

Her lips brushed my ear. "I thought I lost you." I heard it. The heart wrenching pain.

"Never," I whispered back. "Never, Rachel." She kissed my cheek then pulled away. Her face hardened. I frowned. "What is it?"

She shook her head. It was so very uncharacteristic of her to not answer a question. "Nothing. Come on." She pulled me deeper into the cave. Lucindre was standing, looking out. She turned to us.

"I don't know how we're going to get you back."

_Rachel's POV_

Quinn and I stood talking quietly. We at least knew some things. Lucindre joined us.

"The only thing I can think of is maybe trying to find someone in the End of Line club." Lucindre ran her fingers through her hair. "You might be able to get some help. I myself don't think it's safe." I nodded.

"Could we catch a ride on a solar sailer then maybe take jets from there?" Lucindre shrugged.

"It'd be even more dangerous than the past ten ideas, Rachel." I snapped.

"I'm not spending my entire life here! I have a family back home! A life! I'm in high school, seriously!" Quinn looked at me.

"She's right you know." She had a sad look on her face. I knew back home, Quinn had Beth. It would kill her to not see her daughter ever again. "We have to find a way to get home." Lucindre moaned.

"Fine. I'll help you. You'll need to get to the End of Line club. There, you'll find a program. Her name is Serlene. She can help you more than I can." I nodded. "I hope your friends know how to fight."

"We can protect them." Quinn's voice was stronger now.

"We can. Thank you so much, Lucindre." I grasped her hand in mine and shook it.

She scoffed. "Don't worry about it. My pleasure." She looked thoughtful. "Go get your friends. Sooner, the better." I smiled and dashed off to find Jesse.

**I'mmmm too lazy to list songs now. :P I just realized I haven't had any singing for this being a Glee fanfic at the same time... SOOOO I think I'll have one of them sing in the next chappie. What you think? :P Wonderful grammar, yes? xP**

**Review!  
**


End file.
